See You Again
by truehdlove
Summary: Songfic to Miley Cyrus's song, "See You Again." But don't let that discourage you from reading it! Pairing: Harry/Draco, slight Blaise/Draco Warnings: swearing. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Note: Second part of song up! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: swearing, SLASH (nothing graphic)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. Not this song, not these characters, nothing but my lovely imagination and my laptop.

Enjoy!

**See You Again**

**I've got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim.**

There you go. Walking down the hall. With him. You think I don't see you, but you're wrong. I know where you are. I'm waiting for you. I'm prepared to make you mine.

**I have a heart that will never be tamed.**

I get this irrational jealousy in my chest when you're with anyone else. Even if you're just friends. Anyone who's closer to you than me, it drives me insane. I thought the monster in my chest was bad enough in 6th year, but now it's gotten 20 times worse.

**I knew you were something special when you spoke my name.**

"Harry!" you call out to me when you spot me. I shiver at the sound of my name coming from your lips. God, I remember the first time you said my name. When we decided to start over. To be friends. First, I said, we should call each other by our first names to establish familiarity. Best decision I ever made in my life. I almost went into a catatonic shock. That was when I knew. I knew you were the one. You'd be mine one day.

**Now I can't wait to see you again.**

"I was just coming to find you," you tell me. "Hermione wanted to talk to us about the next project." I answer you as politely as always. It must've been the right thing to say, because you smile and nod, and say, "Alright, I'll see you after dinner then. Bye, Harry!" You walk away from me, and this time I let you go without following. After dinner. That's in a couple hours. I'm already missing you. The wait will almost kill me, but it'll be worth it once I set my eyes on you.

**I got a way of knowing when something is right.**

It's finally after dinner now. We're sitting in the Community Common Room. Brilliant idea of Hermione's, that. No more war. House Unity. I knew it was a perfect idea. How could it not be? Me and you, sitting here, together on this couch. Most perfect thing I've felt in my life. It's meant to be.

**I feel like I must of known you in another life.**

Your eyes sparkle as you talk about the upcoming House Unity project. It's so weird, how you get so excited about these things. And how I agree enthusiastically with everything you say. Some people can't believe how you've changed. How we've both changed. How we sometimes finish each others' sentences. But I love it. We get along so well now. It's almost like I've known you my whole life. And maybe even before that.

**Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes.**

You're leaning over your papers, excitedly discussing. "Don't you think so, Harry?" you ask me. You tilt your head up to see my response, I turn to answer you, and it happens. Our eyes meet. The world stops. That moment in time, it could've been 5 seconds, it could've been 5 hours for all I know. All I know, is that that is the moment that I, Harry Potter, fell in love with you, Draco Malfoy. It was like love at first sight, because it was the first time our eyes met. Oh I felt for you before. It was merely lust. A need to claim you. But now, I know it's love. I want to be yours, for you to be mine, and for us to be together, forever. I never before realized how expressive your eyes were. They used to be cold. A dark gray. Now they're warm and loving and caring and oh so expressive. Sparkling silver. I feel like I could read your every thought and emotion if I were to continue staring into your eyes. But I can't. I look away. And, of course, I agree with whatever you've asked. Once again.

**Now I can't wait to see you again. **

"That's great!" you answer me. You go on normally. As if we didn't have the most earth-shattering moment of our lives. But that's ok. You're making yet another meeting for our joint project. This time, it's not till tomorrow. But now that I have the memory of your eyes to keep me in stead, and my newfound love, I know I'll make it. Until then, my love.

**The last time I freaked out.**

It's finally tomorrow. Time to meet you. Ron's with me, something about having to ask you a question. I'm not entirely sure, but it doesn't matter. He'll be leaving as soon as he finds out what he needs to know. Ah, there you are now. I see you walking towards the door with him again. I know, it's just Blaise, he's only your best friend. But still. You say goodbye, and then, he does it. Something unforgivable. Horrible. I can't even begin to describe how I'm feeling. He kissed you. On. The. Lips. My mouth opens. I'm gaping at you. You just look at him, bemused, not even angry. I want to cry. I don't know what to do. Should I act like normal? But how can I, after my heart's been ripped out of my chest, stompedonmutilatedcutintoamillionpieces. My mouth opens to say something, then it closes again. You've done to me what Voldemort couldn't even do. You've broken me down.

**I just kept looking down.**

You finally approach me and Ron. I can't even look at your face. My head down, eyes looking at the ground. I never noticed how dirty it was. Isn't Filch supposed to fucking doing his job and cleaning the fucking floors? I don't normally swear, you know. But I need to keep my mind off of what I just saw. So I stare some more at the floor. And continue to cuss mentally. You give me and Ron a greeting. He answers you. My eyes are glued to the floor. I know I'll really break down if I look at you.

**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout.**

"What's on your mind, Harry?" you ask me. Great. My name from your mouth still gives me shivers. And it's my name. Which means I need to answer. I can't let you know anything's wrong. So I open my mouth. "N-n-nothing." Good. I did it. I said something to you without bursting into a million tears, even if I did sound like Quirrel from first year in the process.

**Felt like I couldn't breathe.**

Oh no. Now you're looking at me strangely. You actually look concerned. Bastard. You can't act like you care. Not when you don't. Oh, fine, I know you do. We're just friends. Nothing more. Why is my chest still aching at that thought? I need to get over it. Big breath in. Big breath out. Relax, Harry. Oh no, it's not working. I just keep picturing the same scene, over and over again in my mind. Blaise leaning in to give you a kiss. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Now my mind's running away from me. _You're accepting his kiss. You moan into his mouth, your hands entangled in his hair. He pins you up against the wall. You kiss until you run out of breath. Then you pull apart, you flutter your eyes and look up at him, and you say, "I love you, Blaise." _That's it. I've officially stopped breathing. I'm hyperventilatingIwanttoscreamohmygofcan'tbreathei'mgoingtoexplode.

**You asked what's wrong with me.**

Your eyes widen as you take in my appearance. Ron also looks over at me. He has that look. He knows what's wrong. You ask me, tentatively, "Are you alright, Harry? You seem out of it."

**My best friend Leslie said, "Oh she's just being Miley."**

I'm still in breakdown mode, so I can't answer you. I wonder what you're thinking right now. Me, just standing there, eyes open wide in shock, seemingly not breathing. You look like you're about to do something obscenely Muggle, like snap your fingers or wave your hand in front of my face. But then Ron jumps to the rescue. He's the best friend I'll ever have. He knows how I feel for you, and while he may not understand it, he supports it completely. So before you can say or do anything else, Ron lets out a little laugh and says, "Oh, you know Harry. Always blanking out or zoning off somewhere. Actually, he does look a bit peaky. Maybe you guys can meet tomorrow?" You both look at me for confirmation. I nod.

**The next time we hang out.**

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I will see you again. It will be the two of us. Alone. I will not make a fool out of myself. Even if Blaise takes right there in front of me—_Oh please God no not if you have any semblance of love for me_—I will act like a normal human being. Well, as normal as can be. You'll see.

**I will redeem myself.**

I will redeem myself. I will atone for my actions today. My new mission: To make you fall as utterly and hopelessly in love with me as I have with you.

**My heart, it can't rest till then. Oh, oh oh oh.**

I will not stop until I have completed my mission. I know that I will succeed. If I can be the Boy Who Lived, then surely I can be the Boy Who Persevered. The Little Engine that Could. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can.

**I, I can't wait to see you again.**

You'll see. Our next meeting, it'll start. I can't wait.

**I got this crazy feeling deep inside.**

Flash forward tomorrow. We've finished discussing the new project. Thank God Blaise wasn't there to see you off. I may not have survived, even with Ron for moral support. We're heading back to our respective common rooms, when you grab my arm and say, "Wait, Harry." I freeze. You're touching me. Voluntarily. I swear, this has never happened before. Surely I'd remember a touch as wonderful as yours. Only your hand on my arm, yet more intimate than any other touch I've received. I'm experiencing the most passionate emotion from your one simple touch. Oh, if only feel more of you against me, your body hot against mine. But now's not the time. I turn around to face you.

"Yes, Draco?"

**When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night.**

You look at me. You seem to be almost at a loss for words. "Well…I was wondering, Harry, what will you be doing tomorrow night?" You shuffle your feet, and look down, almost as if you're embarrassed. And is that a slight tinge I detect on your cheeks? Well. Everytime I think you put me into the biggest shock ever, you do something else.

**I'm not a mind reader, but I'm reading the signs.**

Now, I may not be an expert in relationships, but even Ron would be able to see what's going on now.

**That you can't wait to see me again. **

You can't wait to see me again.

I break out into a huge smile.

**A/N: **Woo! My first songfic, and my first completed fic! So what do you think? I was gonna do the whole song, but then I wrote that last line and I just thought it was a great ending. Maybe rest of song could be like a second chapter? Gives me your thoughts!

Thanks!

**A/N 2:** Ok, I've decided to do the rest of the song. I guess I'm just procrastinating from my other story lol. The rest of the song is almost done. Should be posted completed soon.

~truehdlove


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** k, here's the second part! Thanks to Crystal Malfoy for taking the time to leave a review. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you! And thanks to everyone else who put this story on their favorites! It made me super happy! And reviews would make me even happier! Now, enjoy installment number 2!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: kissing?

**See You Again (Part 2)**

**The last time I freaked out.**

I can't believe it. Hogsmeade weekend, here we are, me and you, sitting in the Hog's Head. You still won't go into the Three Broomsticks. But that's ok. All that matters is that we're together. We're on our date now. At least, I think it's a date. God please, I hope it's a date. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were just being friendly. I think I would cry again. It would be so hard to hold myself together, after having you so close, and then slipping from my grasp.

**I just kept looking down.**

You're talking about what a success our project was. You look so excited, animated, and, dare I say it, adorable. I know you'd kill me if you heard that. Malfoys don't "do" adorable. But you, my dear, are the epitome of it. I think I've been staring at you with this love struck look on my face for quite a while now. But you don't even notice. Oh no, it's not that you're clueless. But when you're off in your own little world, everything around you ceases to exist. Oh crap. You look up at me. I snap my head down. You can't catch me staring. Not yet. You keep talking to me, but I refuse to look at you. I'm afraid that if I do, I'll catch your eyes again, and give myself away.

**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout.**

While you go on about this and that, I let my mind wander off. Your face looked flushed with excitement, and I can't help but wonder if that's what it would look like while we made love. _Me and you, on the bed. You're body underneath mine. "Please, Harry," you beg me. Your eyes are wild, you look like you're in utter ecstasy, I lean down and_—"Knut for your thoughts?" your voice startles me. I hadn't realized you stopped talking. "N-no!" I exclaim loudly. Merlin forbid you know what's going on in my mind now. I would be mortified. I can just feel my cheeks flaming. Good God, I'm probably as red as Ron's hair now. Speaking of, here comes him and Hermione. _Please save me from utter embarrassment_, I try to telepathically beg of them. I think they see me, but I'm not sure.

**Felt like I couldn't breathe.**

"Alright, Harry," you say hesitantly. "I guess I'll just have to tell you my thoughts instead." You lean over the table to whisper in my ear, and as you cover your mouth with your hand, you rest it upon my face. I can't believe how close you are right now. My heart starts racing, my hands start sweating. If anyone from afar were to see us, we'd look like two lovers indulging in a precious secret. I wait with bated breath. What could you possible have to tell me that would require such secrecy? You open your mouth to whisper, your breath hot against my ear, God I know I must be in heaven now. "All I've been thinking of is how much I want to kiss you right now." And then, you do. My heart stops. My breath stops. I freeze.

**You asked what's wrong with me.**

I couldn't do anything but sit there in shock as you kissed me. Some part of my brain was telling me to do something, to kiss you back, but I was too astonished to respond. Brain to body signals must be messed up. You pull away. You look dejectedly at me. I still can't do or say anything. "I'm so sorry, Harry," you tell me softly. "I must have been mistaken. Please, can just pretend that never happened and stay friends? I promise I won't do anything like that again." Ok, now my brain is screaming at me to tell you something, anything, about how much I loved that and would very much like to do it again. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sure I'll kill myself later for this. I continue to sit there in silence.

**My best friend Leslie said, "Oh she's just being Miley."**

I hear a voice, not yours. "Good Lord, Malfoy. I think you sent him into a state of shock!" "Shut up Weasley," you growl. "I already apologized, I'll just go leave now, thank you." Oh no, please don't go Draco! I'm sorry, my mind is the one begging you to stay but my body doesn't seem to be responding. "Malfoy," Ron again, "stay." Oh thank you Ron! I knew we were friends for a reason. Forget helping me with Voldemort, this is why you were meant to be my best friend. Thank God. You sit back down, Draco, albeit reluctantly. Ron, my own personal savior, speaks up again. "Come on, Malfoy. You and Harry have been friends for a year now. Don't you know this is how he gets? Completely and utterly stupid when something finally goes his way?" You contemplate his words. You look at me. Ron looks at me. I get this feeling of déjà vu, and I nod.

**The next time we hang out.**

Ron's assuring you that I don't hate you. I don't know what's wrong with me. I wish I could tell you that myself. Oh. I think my body has started working again. I want to tell you I don't hate. It's the opposite in fact. I open my mouth, then I close it again. The best I can do is tug at Ron's arm. He looks at me. My face is pleading. He looks at you, then back at me, then back to you. Ron, my savior yet again, makes plans for us to meet. This time, it's not until Saturday. You agree, albeit reluctantly, but still. You agree. That's all that matters.

**I will redeem myself.**

Saturday. It'll all work out. I will make up for every time I've acted a fool with you. You won't regret asking me out. You won't regret kissing me. Everything will be perfect.

**My heart, it can't rest till then. Oh, oh oh oh.**

My heart's a flutter, thinking about our next date. This time, I know it's a date. I will not relax until everything is perfect. You'll see. I'll rock your socks right off you.

**I, I can't wait to see you again.**

I wake up. It's Saturday. The day I'll make things right. I'm counting the hours until we meet. I can't wait.

**I've got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim.**

There you are. I'm sitting at the Hog's Head again. Waiting for you. Now, I'm prepared. You'll be hopelessly in love with me. I'll make it happen.

**The last time I freaked out.**

I will _not_ make the same mistakes I've been making. I _will_ respond to you. I _will_ not freak out. You'll see.

**I just kept looking down.**

I'll keep my eyes on your face the whole time.

**I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinkin' bout.**

I'll be smooth as—well, something really smooth. No stammering or faltering this time. Just suave and debonair.

**Felt like I couldn't breathe.**

My heart will beat a thousand beats a minute, don't doubt that, but this time, I won't let it get in the way of our date. It'll be like a butterfly fluttering in the background—somewhat distracting at first, but easily ignorable.

**You asked what's wrong with me.**

This time, you won't be looking at me like I'm growing an extra head. You'll be amazed by my charm.

**My best friend Leslie said, "Oh she's just being Miley."**

I won't need Ron to come to the rescue again.

**The next time we hang out.**

Now here we are. Together again. Our second date. You sit down. I compliment you. You smile hesitantly at me.

**I will redeem myself.**

Things are going great already. I stammer out an apology. Your smile grows. You accept it.

"Draco," I whisper wistfully. You raise an eyebrow in question. "Can I…?" I want to kiss you. I can't finish the question. Damn my nervousness! I was doing so well up until this point. It doesn't matter. You lean over and kiss me. This time, I kiss you back.

**My heart, it can't rest till then. Oh, oh oh oh.**

Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump. My heartbeat's reached a new record. We continue kissing. Your tongue reaches out, I tentatively open my lips. Our tongues meet. Oh.

**I, I can't wait to see you again.**

I've never felt anything like this before. This perfection. This wonder. I've never truly been kissed before today. Just when I feel like I'm about to pass out from lack of oxygen, you pull away.

"Ready to take this somewhere more private?"

**Oh, oh oh oh.**

Oh. My mind almost stops. Thankfully, I have enough sense to nod dazedly.

**I, I can't wait to see you again.**

We stand up. You take my hand. Together, we walk hand in hand back to Hogwarts. Back to the rest of our lives together.

Now, I'll be able to see you everyday. To kiss you everyday. To sit with you, hold you everyday.

I can't wait.

**A/N: **K, that's the second part! Hope you guys enjoyed it! So I'm starting another songfic, this time to "White Horse" by Taylor Swift. I don't know whether I want it to be in Ginny's POV with Harry leaving her for Draco, or in Draco's POV with Harry just being a cheater. Or even both! Lol. Thoughts always welcome, I'd love to know what you guys think of this story and what you want for my second songfic!

~truehdlove


End file.
